


Kindness and compassion - a Maxneil fanfiction

by Lover333



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover333/pseuds/Lover333
Summary: Ever since camp started Neil has had some feelings towards Max. Nikki starts to notice and becomes his wing-woman. Will Neil and Nikki's plan finish successfully or end terribly.





	1. I have I have

{Niels P.O.V}

     I watch as Max wakes up, makes himself some coffee and heads out for the camp activities he's not feeling too happy about.

     Truth is, since my first day at a Camp Campbell I have started to form a crush on Max. To others he's is just a cynical dick, but through my eyes I see him as a cute, tsundere boy.

   I scamper off my bed already in my clothes and follow Max to the Mess Hall.

    "Hey, Neil! Max!" Nikki calls out covered in mud already even though we haven't gotten to camp activities yet.

     "Nikki, how the fuck did you get dirty? We didn't even do anything yet." Max says, sounding pissed off as usual. Nikki shrugs as a response to Max's rhetorical question.

     Max started heading toward the Mess Hall, me and Nikki follow behind him. As we ate breakfast, I couldn't help but notice how cute he was when eating.

    "WHAT YOU STARING AT NEIL?" Nikki practically screams. Which startled both Max and I.

      —————————————————————

{Nikki's P.O.V}

   Neil put his hand over my mouth before I had a chance to ask him my next question. Max goes back to eating.

     "Nikki shh..." Neil whispers to me. "I'll tell you later."

    Honestly now I'm kind of curious. Was he staring at a girl he likes? Unless, he's into guys which is totally fine with me. Since he's my friend and all.

—————————————————————-

{Max's P.O.V}

   What the hell Nikki didn't have to scream like that, but then again, Neil did seem to be staring at something...

————time skip to the field———-

{Neil's P.O.V}

"So Neil, back in the mess hall, who are what were you staring at?" Nikki asks as she tilts her head like a curious kitten.

  "Nikki," I say, as she looks excited to finally get an answer to the question she's been waiting for.

  " I actually have a crush on" I whisper as I continue "Max..."

  "OMG really?!" Nikki exclaims jumping up and down in the process.

"Yes, I do now please,PLEASE don't tell anybody okay?" I say worried.

"Don't worry Neil, your secret is safe with me!" Nikki says triumphantly.


	2. Your Wing-Woman, Niel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this fic is also on my Wattpad (Just1Monika)

{Nikki's P.O.V}

As I contemplated what Neil had told me, I had just the perfect idea!

"Neil!" I exclaim, he nods as I continue "I know how to get you with Max!"

Neil looked interested in my idea so I explained it to him.

"I'll be your wing woman!" I said excitedly.

—————————————————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

"Nikki, that's wonderful! But how are you gonna pull that off? I barely know how to flirt and Max is pissed all the time..."

"It's gonna be fine, Neil. I learned some tricks from my whore of a mom! And my father!"

Sometimes I wonder how good Nikki's parents are treating her when she's home.

——-time skip—————————

After activities Nikki, Max and I head to the mess hall for supper.

"What the hell should I do Nikki? He's literally right next to me!" I whisper freak out

"Just ask him what he's interested in! That always works!" Nikki replies to my question

I conjure up the confidence to talk to Max and come out with...

...

"So, Max," I get his attention. "What kind of things are you interested in?"

"Well Neil, if you had known me for long you'd start to realize that I hate fucking everything." 

He says in a monotone voice yet still has his usual resting-bitch face.

"Okay then" I say, and turn around to give Nikki a thumbs up.

As I turn back around I realized Max was staring at me. Now it wasn't one of those evil death stares he pulls. Well, not to me anyways.

"Neil..." Max says, " are you okay? You've been a bit weird lately."

Oh god has he started to realize my undying love for him?!

————————————————————————

{Max's P.O.V}

Neil's been acting weird around me lately, but it's kinda cute when he gets all flustered around me... wait no I can't think that! He's my friend for Christ sake!

————————————————————————


	3. What to do?

{Neil's P.O.V}  
My conversation in the mess hall with Max had gone terribly. Though I am happy Nikki had walked through it with me. I don't think this is going over well, I may need more of Nikki's help...  
As I get dressed in the tent I notice Max isn't in his cot. He had probably went off with Nikki, and that's fine.  
I walk out of the tent I notice Nikki talking to Max as usual, as I inch closer to them I hear Nikki say  
"You should really hang out with Neil more Max. He's a great guy."  
I start to blush at those words. Nikki turns around to face me, and Max has a light blush on his face as he stares at me.  
"Oh, hi Neil!" She says as chipper as usual.  
"What's up... dipshit!" Max almost yells as his blush deepens.  
"Now Max that's not very nice." David's says as he was going to explain camp activities for the day. The big hand on Max's shoulder makes him jump.  
"Now today kids, for Nikki's adventure camp. We are going hiking!" David says happily. Gwen's staying behind as usual.  
——————————————————————  
{Nikki's P.O.V}  
I'm curious now. Does Max have a crush on Neil? If so, good. It makes my job as a wing woman easier.  
Now that we're going on this hike. Neil's chance is on the table. I'll try to avoid them so that they can talk.  
—————————————————————-  
{Neil's P.O.V}  
Nikki walks up to me as we all start following David.  
"Neil now's your chance! Go up and talk to him."  
"But, I don't know what to say!"   
Nikki whispers into my ear a pickup line that doesn't sound very good.  
"Are you sure this one will work, Nikki?"  
" I'm sure you'll be fine Neil!"  
All right then here it goes I head towards Max as Nikki strays behind watching me.  
"Max," I say trying to get his attention.  
"Hmm." He nods.  
"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber!" I say with a wink.  
That totally went wrong. Max's face gets all red as he shouts  
"I'm not a piece of food you bastard!"  
I'm gonna kill Nikki. Apparently, she heard Max's shriek from where she's walking and starts running away as she knows I'm gonna murder her later for this.  
"The fuck Neil? That was so gay!" Max says.  
But I am gay Max. Gay for you. I so wish I could tell him that but I can't, not yet  
——————————————time skip————-  
Max and I only had a few short conversations on the hike. Mostly about how he's gonna prank David.  
"Listen up, you little shits!" Gwen shouts through the megaphone  
" We have a dance coming up soon, and your all going wether you like it or not." She says sternly.  
——————————————————————-  
As the rest of the other campers go to the tents Nikki and I had a quick chat.  
"I'm going to do it there, Nikki" I say confidently.  
"You're going to confess?" Nikki says exasperated   
"Yes I am, hopefully he accepts!" I walk back to my tent.


	4. i'll do it then

{Max's P.O.V}  
  When Neil and I were on the hike yesterday. We were awkward. Why do I blush every time I see him?  
I wonder if he feels the same. He pulled that line yesterday so he must!  
——————————————————————-  
  {Neil's P.O.V}  
"Ah, Nikki" I say shyly.  
  "Yes what's up Neil?"  
  "What do I do? What if he says no?! Oh god!"  
I'm feeling worried.   
   "Neil if he says no," Nikki says in a monotone voice. "Then he's not worth your love!"  
  "Oh ok."  
Hopefully nobody will be in the room where this happens.  
   "Remember Neil," Nikki continues " Talk less, and smile more.  
   "This'll be one of the things that might be the death of me, but just you wait! I'll get him."  
  "Neil, if you get Max you can be a new man!"  
Nikki squeals.  
She was right. I'll be fine, I'm sure it'll go just right!  
——————————————————————-  
{Nikki's P.O.V}  
"What time is it?" I ask Neil, and he checks on his watch.    
  "9:00 a.m" he says. Me knowing I race to the mess hall and tell Neil   
  "casse toí, Neil. We gotta eat now!"  
————————————————————————  
{Max's P.O.V}  
I sit next to Neil in the mess hall, and Nikki's sitting across from us.  
"So Neil," I start. "I'm thinking we grab David's phone and make him a Grindr!" I say with mischief in my eyes.  
  "Or we could not." Neil says with his pointer finger in the air.  
   "Neil, look around. We've got nothin' better to do!" I exclaim. Sometimes he just doesn't get it. Yet I blush as he starts agreeing with me.  
——————————————————————-  
{Neil's P.O.V}  
I start to smile as I see Max blush. He's just so cute. We both stare longingly at each other for about 30 seconds till Nikki interrupts by screaming   
  "Will you two lovebirds stop and hurry! We're starting activities!"  
  Max and I  both blush at those words. We both start rushing outside.  
———————————————————————  
A/N: I've put so many Hamilton references in this chapter and there'll more in the next chapter!


	5. A tired Saturday

{Neil's P.O.V}  
Talk less, smile more. Those words that Nikki had said slithered through my mind like a snake.  
——-————————————————————-  
{third person}  
Max walked into his and Neil's tent.  
"Hey Neil." Max talked in his usual tone.  
Neil didn't hear him so he slightly jumped. It was a Saturday and there was nothing to do, so they might as well stay in their tent.  
"What do you want to do? I'm bored." Max talks tiredly.  
"Not sure," Neil replies as he sits on the bed next to Max, and he shifts so close to Neil.  
'Oh my god he's this close!' Neil is screaming in his head and her turns tomato red.  
"Neil," Max says quietly. He looks up at Neil innocently, but then looks down  
  "Never mind it's not important."  
Neil is now curious at what Max was going to say but as he thought about it, he knew. Max had felt the same about Neil, Neil felt the same about Max. It was truly meant to be. The only problem was... he isn't sure if Max is going to accept him.  
————————————————————————  
{Neil's P.O.V}  
Oh wow. Max is sitting so close to me. I think I know what he wanted to say to me. Unsure of what to say. I start making simple conversation.  
   "You have David's phone?" I ask  
  "You betcha! Turns out, David already had Grindr on his phone and has an account!"  
While using it we just posted harmless content on the account.  
———————time skip to nighttime————  
{Neil's P.O.V}  
The day was normal. Night is fine as Max and I get ready for bed I spot Mr. Honeynuts being held by Max. He just looks so cute with the bear. We both climb into bed and I turn the light off.  
  "Goodnight Max." I say with a yawn.  
"Goodnight Neil~" He slurred. He must be really tired  
   I had been woken up in the middle of the night by Max  
   "Hey Neil, could I sleep with you I've had a nightmare."  
  I'm not particularly worried about him since I think he could handle it, but he asked to sleep with me for Christ's sake! Hell like I was gonna pass up that offer.  
  "Sure Max," I say sweetly as I move  so he could get under the covers with me. He started cuddling up next to me.  
  "Cold," he mumbles and gets closer to me. I can feel his breathing. It was cute really, and all most soon after I had been able to drift asleep.


	6. Honey, what you waitin' for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you can guess where I got the title from you are awesome, and if not your still awesome

{Neil's P.O.V}  
Today's the Lake Lilac Summer Social. We are all going, including Max. All camps on Sleepy Peak are going. Hopefully Tabii doesn't ruin it for me with her weird obsession-level crush on me. Though I can't judge because I have those same feelings for Max.  
   The Summer Social starts in about 10 minutes so Nikki and I used that time for talking.  
  "So your really going to confess to him, Neil?" Nikki says as she cocks her head and grins like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Yes Nikki I am. I hope he accepts my feelings!" I say feeling chipper as hell as I fix my hair and adjust my tie. We all wore our usual outfits since we didn't bring shit to this camp.  
"How are you going to do it though?" She asked probably hoping to use it on somebody one day.  
"I'm not sure, but once I find something I'll just go with that." I say confidently   
"That's pretty gay" Nikki says with an innocent smile.  
"I seriously wonder why, Nikki."I say sarcastically   
We share a good laugh. I checked my watch and I see it's 5 minutes till it starts  
"Come on let's go, it's starting soon." I tell Nikki that with a light smile.  
She hops off my bed and follows me to the mess hall, where the event is being held.  
As we walk in, i see the Wood and Flower Scouts are already here. I see my precious little Max in the corner all alone. Me and Nikki join him and we start talking  
————————————————————————  
{Nikki's P.O.V}  
Neil and Max sure are smiling at each other a lot. Then I realized the is the chance Neil was waiting for!  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go talk to Ered!" I say as I head over to the beautiful tall blonde. I wink at Neil.  
———————————————————————-  
{Neil's P.O.V}  
I saw Nikki's wink and winked back at her. She knew this was my chance, this is why she's my friend. Now it's just Max and I.  
"So Max," I start. Blushing as I struggle to find words  
"I- I just... IhaveacrushonyouMaxandIthinkyourreallycuteandsmartsowillyougooutwithme?" I say way too fast.  
"Whoa, whoa slow down Neil!" He says "No say that again, but slower." He smiled at me.  
I gather my breath as I was ready for this next sentence  
"Max, I really really like you so... will you go out with me?"   
I'm so nervous right now. He's not responding. Oh god he's getting closer he's gonna punch me. Oh God, oh God!  
I suddenly felt softer and plumper lips on my dried ones.   
Max...

Had kissed me.  
I never felt a sensation like this before, it felt so good. Then he pulled away.  
"I'd thought you'd never say that!" He smiled.  
I could hear Tabii screaming at how that our relationship was wrong. I turned around as I heard a very faint 'ratatata' from her shoes.  
"So how'd it go you guys?" Nikki asks with a big smile on her face.  
  "I tamed one Sergeant!" I say as I pulled Max closer to me and put my arm around his waist.  
"It was great, Nikki! Upupupu!" God I really loved Max's giggles, they're so cute.  
———————————————————————-  
{Max's P.O.V}  
Kissing Neil was probably one of the only best things I'm going to do at this shitty camp, but whatever as long as I get to spend it with Neil then that's fine.  
—————————time skip after this event——  
{Neil's P.O.V}  
  That was fun and I had gotten everything to go my way. Max and I cuddled up in my bed and had a good nights sleep.


	7. A bit dramatic

{Neil's P.O.V}  
I wake up to small arms around me, it was Max. His head was nuzzled under the crook of my neck. I look down to see something I thought I would never Max watch clutching on me tightly and it was the cutest thing ever.  
Once Max had woken up I noticed that he didn't make himself a cup of coffee, it's probably nothing to worry about. He just clung on to me the whole time. I mean the whole time, he refused to eat breakfast so I gave him so of mine. He's acting a bit queer(1), we have a free day today, so we're doing whatever.   
Nikki keeps going on about a squirrel she befriended a few days ago. I unconsciously nodded, not really paying any attention because I could not help but feel Max snuggling up closer or kissing me on the cheek every 5 minutes. It kinda got a bit annoying, but I loved him so I let him do it.  
After Nikki had been done with her story she want to go hang out with Nerris and Ered. I check the time on my Apple Watch. It was 5:30 and dinner starts at 6:00. So Max and I decide to have a conversation.  
"Hey Max, why didn't you get coffee this morning?" I ask genuinely concerned.  
"Well... Cuz Neil..." he starts to grow red as he continues. "You're the reason I get up in the morning, Neil."  
I just thought that was the sweetest, so i pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. The kids then turned out to a full on heated make-out session. I loved it and Max was, of course not complaining about it at all. We both got way embarrassed when David had to tap me on the the shoulder and tell us to go to the Mess Hall.   
  We found Nikki chowing down on her food like it was her last meal. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat. Max force fed me his. It was kinda weird, how Max was acting. He's becoming a bit overprotective, and it is kinda bothering me. He probably doesn't realize it, and that's fine.  
————- Time skip—————————————  
{Neil's P.O.V}  
  In our tent, I'm in my pajamas while Max is putting on my shirt {#couplegoals} it droops down to his knees. He sits on our bed waiting for me. We had David take one out. As I came to lay down with him I saw a ferocious amount of lust in his eyes. I crawled into bed and held Max close to me, he was warm. The night wasn't long and Max's cute snores had made me drift to sleep  
   —————————————————————  
(1) Queer also means weird  
A/N: sorry for not updating. School and stuff has been happening hope you understand   
~WeirdoPrincesss


	8. Picking it up

{Neil's P.O.V}

  Max is way too overprotective. He won't even let me talk to Nikki without holding on tightly and screaming 'mine' to her. Poor Nikki! I had no choice but to tell David and Gwen, tall boy David called Max over in the Mess Hall during dinner.

  "What the fuck do you want, Camp MAN?!" Max said in his, used to be, usual tone.

  "Well Max..." David started at a loss for words

"You need to stop clinging to Neil so much, now I know that may sound mean but he needs his space!" It wasn't that mean, er, not to me at least.

   "You know it wasn't that mean David," Gwen comes into the conversation, with a matter-of-fact tone.

   Max has walked away from them and he was visibly pissed, I could feel his black aura around him, but once he sat back down he was

fine. I guess he just needs to be near me...

———-time skip totent———————————

{Max's P.O.V}

How dare David say that Neil needs space! Neil doesn't need space, he needs me! I clutch Mr. Honeynuts tightly in my hand as I curl up with Neil in his bed. I slowly drift off to sleep

and I have a good dream about Neil and I.

—————————————————————-

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter I'm losing inspiration, and school is a bit difficult. Will post more soon though, LOVE YOU ALL!!

 

~~WeirdoPrincesss


	9. Jealousy

{Neil's P.O.V}

"Neil, Neil" I look around to see who called my name, then I see it was Harrison, whom was behind a tree signaling me to get my ass over there.

"Yea, what do you need from me, Harrison?" I ask. After a while 30 minutes of Harrison the Magic Man speaking gibberish, I came up with the conclusion that he has a crush on Preston, and he needs my great matchmaking skills.

"All right Harrison, I'll help you get with Preston but," I had used a dramatic pause

"You have to give me your pudding cups everyday at dinner till I'm done with you!" I exclaim.

"Fine, deal" Harrison huffs.

—————————————————————

{Max's P.O.V}

I walk out of my tent to find, MY, Neil talking to Harrison. I quickly race over to him as they both were done with the conversation.

I almost knock over Harrison as I ran into him.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" I almost scream, a dark aura around me.

"W-W-We..." Harrison stutters as he's shaking with fear.

Neil puts a hand on my shoulder and says quietly.

"I was talking to Harrison because I have to help him, now back off Max."

I think something inside of my died a little, the way he told me to 'back off' was a little harsh.

I had walked away with little tears in my eyes, I wonder if Neil heard me sniffling?

————————————————————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

Max had walked away with a pissed look on his face, before I had a chance to ask if Harrison was okay. Preston had ran over and asked him.

——————————————————————-

{Harrisons P.O.V}

  Preston had run over towards me and asked if I was okay. I told him I was fine and felt a hot pink blush creep up on my face, pray that Preston hadn't noticed.

"What's wrong Harrison, your all red?" Preston had said so innocently it was honestly torture.

————le time skippu—————————————

{Preston's P.O.V}

As we were doing camp activities, which was basically doing nothing productive, I decided to join Harrison who was sitting at a tree with Neil. He appeared to be doing some interesting magic tricks.

————————————————————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

I glance to see Preston slowly making his way over to us. I had gotten giddy at the thought of Harrison and Preston happy together.

  "It's working he's coming over here," I whisper to Harrison who starts to grin at my words.

"Hello boys," Preston greets. " I saw Harrison doing magic tricks and wanted to see if I could join!" He exclaims.

  "Of course, you can always join us Preston," Harrison flashes a sweet smile.

Preston had sat down awfully close to Harrison, which to him was a winning situation.

———————————————————————

{Harrison's P.O.V}

The fact that Preston is almost kissing distance from me, is gonna kill me for this short while together. Preston had shifted closer to me by pressing his hand on my thigh and moving his body weight.

I felt my cheeks getting red and I could see Preston's obvious blush on his pale almost ghostly white skin.

"Hey, hey could you maybe do that again?" Preston asked referring to the card trick that I just did.

"Sure" I couldn't help but think. Is Preston playing with me? I'm not sure, but David calls all of us for dinner.

"Hey, Harrison," Preston says getting my full-on attention.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Could you meet me at the lake after everybody is in their tents? I'd like to speak to you about something."

"Sure," I let out a sigh of relief.

——-time skip to in tents——————————-

{Neil's P.O.V}

The sounds of my science beakers had made a 'kalinka' and a 'malinka' sound as I mix the liquids together.

Max had made a, What sounds like a whine, noise that had caught my attention. When I turned around I could see that Max was frustrated.

"What's wrong, Max?" I ask.

——————————————————————-

{Max's P.O.V}

I could really not give a rats ass but it's seriously bothering me,

"Argh, I'm so pissed!"

I snapped like a bow string.

"God I feel broken.." Max starts

"What the hell were you two talking about in the morning?"

"I was helping him! I've told you!" He yelled at me.

I'm a crybaby and I started crying at Neil's words.

—————————————————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

I'm not sure what to do I can't seem to steady myself, it hurts me too but I won't cry.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Max"

I walk over to pull him into a cuddle. He dries his tears on my shirt.

—————————-————————————

{Harrison's P.O.V}

I'm starting to walk over to Preston and I's rendezvous.

In the distance I see Preston waiting patiently, oh God, what should I do with these kind of emotions.

I'm finally in front of Preston, none of us had spoken yet. Ah, I'm about to crack, I'm beginning to melt.

"Preston, I can't hold these feelings in any longer," I start.

"Please accept me and everything about me!"

" I'm sorry Harrison, I don't like you."

It hurt but I didn't feel like crying

"It's because I love you!"

I pulled Preston in a kiss and we had walked back to our tents together. I'm gonna thank Neil tomorrow for this. I smile as I kiss him goodbye.


	10. Loveless euphoria

{Neil's P.O.V}

  I hate waking up before Max just to talk to the other campers. It's just that he's way too clingy, and I can't really take it anymore. I was lucky to even help Harrison without Max getting in the way.

"Hey Nikki," I called out to the minty green haired-female.

"Oh, what's up Neil?" Nikki says with a smile.

"And where's Max?"

Nikki was always an inquisitive kid, like me.

"Max is still sleeping," I smile back at her.

"I should probably go check on him, see ya later Nikki!"

Once I got in the tent it was around 8:00, David should be calling us in 30 minutes.

Max was groggy when he got up and as usual, clingy. We walk out of our tent together just in time for breakfast.

 

\-----------------time skip to activities------------------

 

{Max's P.O.V}

 

I clung to my loving boyfriend like he is may savior as David talks about what camp activities we are going to be doing today. Neil seems to be different today, and not the good kind of different.

 

"Today kids we are going to do Preston's Theatre Camp activity!" David says cheerily.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

{Davids P.O.V}

 

Something seems wrong about Neil, am I the only one noticing this? Maybe his boyfriend, Max, sees this too.

 

"Umm.." Space Kid starts "What kind of play is it going to be, David?"

 

This is a question I didn't know the answer to.

 

"Oh, uh.." I say dumbly, but then smile again knowing what to do.

 

"Well Preston, what kind of play is for tonight's show?"

 

"It will be a classic romance! Romeo and Juliet! Now get together and I'll give you your scripts you cuckolds!" Preston yells.

 

\---time skip to scene in play UwU-------

 

{Preston's P.O.V}

 

This play is a showstopper, everyone's doing wonderful! Especially my sweet boyfriend, Harrison!

 

\-----time skip to Max&Neil in their tent---

 

{Neil's P.O.V}

 

The play ended and it was shit, as usual. Now Max is really gonna cling now that it's night, he has this thing where he thinks somebody will take me from him.

 

"Max," I start, I really don't want to hurt him but I'm getting tired of his clinginess.

 

"Ireally wish you would stop getting all clingy."

 

Oh God, I see them now. His tears are coming out of those big eyes of his.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

{Max's P.O.V}

 

 

I'm such a crybaby, but seriously what the Hell?! Is he effing serious right now.

 

"You wouldn't understand.." I whisper under my tears.

 

"What was that?" Neil says in anger, or maybe that wasn't his tone. I'm too busy hearing myself sob to hear what tone he used.

 

"I said you wouldn't understand, you dick!" I shout, he crossed his arms. I didn't mean to yell. His expressions never softened so he must be pretty angry.

 

 

I sighed as my tears stopped, going to explain myself.

 

"Look Neil," I start. " The reason I'm so goddamn clingy is because my parents never gave me the attention. They were abusive fucks!" It hurts so much but I don't feel like crying anymore.

 

\---------------------------------

 

{Neil's P.O.V}

 

 

I never knew, never knew that Max's parents were huge dicks. I feel really bad right now, like super bad.

 

"Oh, Max," I go in for a hug and surprisingly he didn't push away.

 

 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that. I just..." I lost my words.

 

"nevermind."

 

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

\----------------------


	11. Sayonara XXXXX

{Neil's P.O.V}

After our argument Max and I had made up. I tired to be as sweet as I can about it since I know it's a touchy subject.

It was morning time both Max and I were up, we walked out of our tent together to go talk to other campers. I go to Harrison and Preston to see how their relationship was doing.

   Something is off, way off. What could it be. I stood and started thinking. Now I know. Max isn't here. Eh, I'll shrug it off, he's probably too tired to care.

Later in the day, when our activities had started, Max didn't bother me at all. So I went to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki," I call to get her attention "What's going on with Max?"

"Well Neil, Max hasn't said anything to me since you two got together." She replies.

"Oh," I say dumbly "Well then sorry to bother you."

I walked off. That conversation was weirder than it should have been, though Nikki and I are friends.

————————————————————————

{Max's P.O.V}

  I guess you could say I wasn't pissed at Neil, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna avoid him.

—————————————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

Dinner time now, I sit down next to Max.

"Hey Max," I say in a nice tone "What's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?"

Instead of answering Max scoots over into the empt seat next to him. I figured it was going to be a long night.

———time skip to tent—————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

It felt weird sleeping next to a person that ignores you. Especially if you've been dating that person for a while now. I don't know what I'm gonna do, but he will come back to me....

———————————

A/N:So So So sorry I haven't been posting I was at a sleepover. Will update soon! Love you all

~WeirdoPrincesss


	12. Ohayou XXXXX

The second, and last part of the last chapter. Warning: a bit angsty it's probably going to be a long chapter too.

——————————————————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

    It was odd these past few days, Max ignoring me and not doing anything about it. Honestly, I sometimes feel his dark aura behind me at times, but I've decided to brush it off.

   Here I am, in the mess hall, Max and I have locked eyes. He's just staring at me, not sure what to say. I just start talking mindlessly.

  "Max," that's all I had to say to have him look up  with his big teal dolly eyes.

  Before I got to say anything else the counselors called out us outside.

  "We'll talk about this later..."

I stood up and walked away Max and Nikki behind me.

   I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder before a distinct female voice called me.

  "Yeah? What's up, Nikki?"

  "What's going on with you and Max?"

  I stopped, not  sure of what to tell her.

  "Well," there's a lump in my throat. I hate being reminded that Max and I basically aren't together anymore.

   "Ok so, Max and I had gotten into a huge argument, and it triggered something in him. So, now he won't talk to me and I don't know what to do Nikki!"

   "Oh sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" I say to her apologetically.

"Well, alrighty kids! Who's ready for another day of doing fucking nothing!" Gwen's says bored and tired as usual.

After that all the kids had scattered around talking to one another.

I had left Nikki since she started talking to Nerris.

There I stood under a tree all alone till I heard a familiar voice.

"You said you wanted to talk about something Neil?"

It was Max. My tongue had gotten all swollen, I had still loved him.

"Max, I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for what happened."

Max had stepped close, so close and had gotten kissing distance on his tip toes.

"It's all right, Neil" He cooed.

I had gotten so red at this. He planted a small kiss on my lips and I just had to go in for it. I had given him a long passionate kiss in return.

——-later in their tent———-———————

{Max's P.O.V}

We had cuddled all night. My head in the crook of Neil's neck, and his hand rubbing my back.

I regret being mad at Neil. I will try to avoid situations like that.

——————————

A/N: Hey guys WeirdoPrincesss here! I'm so sorry to tell you but after this chapter, there will be only a few more to post. Then this fanfic will end. But! But! But! I have something planned for you guys!

In a while crocodile!

~WeirdoPrincesss💕💕💕


	13. I still love you

(Neil's P.O.V)

God, I can't believe summer is ending soon. I don't want to leave, I don't want to go back to school.

It was another hot ass day at Camp Campbell,Max had even taken his sweater off. I never realized how thin his arms were.

"All right you fuckers," Gwen said to the campers.

"You guys have a free day today. Don't get in trouble, leave David and I the fuck alone too."

After her little speech the campers went wherever most went in there tents since it was too hot to do shit right now.

I can't believe so much has changed since summer started. So many people had gotten together, David and Gwen, Max and I, and Nikki and Nerris.

I walked over to Max who was sitting by a tree, on David's phone.

"What you up to, Sweetie?" I ask him, he turned a bit red at my name for him.

"Please don't call me Sweetie in public, and I'm playing games on his phone."

It was way too hot out, so I took my shirt off. Max was watching as I was doing so.

I could swear I could hear him whisper 'holy shit' under his breath.

"What?" I ask, Max is now a bright red.

"It- It's nothing, idiot!" Max huffs and looks away.

Another one of his moody things, so I walk over to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki!" I say to her, she turns around clutching to Nerris' side.

"What's up Neil?" She asks, sniffling in between. She was probably crying because Camp is ending soon.

"I was just wondering how you're doing." I smile at her.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a bit down because Camp is shutting down,"

"I'm gonna miss you Nikki," I say quietly and walk away.

I sure will miss them, Max especially.

——————————————————

Hey 👋WeirdoPrincesss here!! I'm sad to say that the next chapter I'm gonna upload is gonna be the second to last. I will miss this fanfic. But there is gonna be something special to contribute to this so yeah. I have school tomorrow

~ WeirdoPrincesss 💖💖💖


	14. (Last Chapter) Dreams of Love

A/N: oh fuck I hate to finish this fanfic because of you guys! I know you enjoy it, that's why I don't want to end it!

————————

  (3rd Person P.O.V)

   Every camper walks out of their assigned tents to see David, whom was holding a megaphone, tearing up a bit.

   "Good morning, Campers. As you can see... today is the last day of Camp Campbell..."

The kids hadn't really cared at this point in time, since it was morning of course.

—————————-

(Nikki's P.O.V)

Oh God, I never really thought of this day. The day I'll never get to see all of my friends again. I decide to go talk to my girlfriend, Ered.

——————

A/N: I don't really ship Ered x Nikki but I'm just gonna say that they're together for you guys. Back to the story!

————————

{Neil's P.O.V}

I walk over to Max who was talking to Nikki. They seemed to be talking about leaving the camp, like everybody else.

"H-hey you guys," I smile. Max smirks back.

"So babe," Max says. "We're thinking about pranking David today before we leave, you game?"

"That would be fun Max but, it's our last day here till next summer. Wouldn't you want to be nice to him for once?"

Nikki nods. "I think I agree with Neil."

Then she has a glint in her eyes and chimed

"We should do it to Gwen instead!"

I look at her with some disbelief, Max agreed with her.

"Ok then Nikki," Max says. "What should we do? Put mud in her shoes or... Mix 2Xlaxitav into her coffee?"

"Ooh lets do the coffee one! You in Neil?" Nikki asks me.

I nod in agreement. "Sure but,"

In every plan there was always a but.

"Where are we going to get that stuff?"

Nikki tilts her head, thinking of where she's seen that before.

"Oh," she perks up. "I saw some in David's medicine cabinet!"

Just then David had walked over.

"I heard my name!" He calls. We all told David that it was nothing. "Ok then kids, don't wear my name out!"

——————-

{Max's P.O.V}

David, being the libtard that he is, left the counselor's cabin door open. So Neil, Nikki, and me had walked in like it was nothing.

We headed towards David's room, in there he had his diary on his bed. I'll take that to read later.

Nikki had went into his bathroom and found the medicine. I praise her. "Good job Nikki!"

I hear Gwen in the other room making coffee.

"God damn it David, leaving the door open again." She sighed. As we heard the sound of her shoes disappear we headed for her coffee.

I had taken the medicine from Nikki and plopped it into Gwen's coffee. Before doing so, I had mashed the pill up.

It looks like nothing has happened to the coffee in the first place. I head back into David's room to grab his diary, then we all head back out to camp.

  I slid David's diary under my pillow. Today was a free day for all of the kids. Neil and I just lay together in our tent, talking.

"Hey 🅱️iel," I say. Neil looks down at me curiously.

"How the hell did you manage to say that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, 🅱️iel"

———————————

{Gwen's P.O.V}

  I take a sip of my coffee, it always feels nice to have a cup. Especially when Max is around. Just then I felt a rumbling in my stomach.

 

Oh no...

———————-

{David's P.O.V}

   I sat in the cabin, in my room,, writing in my diary. It was certainly a sad yet happy day today at Camp Campbell.

———————

{Neil's P.O.V}

  Max and I slowly drift asleep after talking for a while.

Max and I walk hand in hand to the my car, I drove us to Campbell University. The school was big and people had greeted us as we walked into class. I had to separate from Max since he was in a different class.

  Though it was ok since the classroom is right next to mine.

Our day went on normally, we walked each other to classes, hugged, kissed, everything was great!

Then I felt my body jiggling, shaking. My mind went blank.

————————————-

I open my eyes up to David looking down at me. I guess that college life thingie was a dream. Max stirred awake under me, he sat up slowly

"Where the fuck..." He mumbled sleepily.

"Up and at em' kids!" David cheered " You're getting on the bus back to you guys' houses!"

We both groaned and got up off the bed. Our bags were already packed so we grabbed them, I had gotten Max's and carried it for him, then headed out.

The others were already boarding the bus, Max and I were the last ones to get on. Luckily, we found a free seat and sat next to each other. Max and I talked the whole way home.

Turns out Max lived only a few houses down from my house.

School started back up again and Max and I got some classes together.

  

 

 

  Everything was fine. Max and I were happy. We had a good future ahead for us.


End file.
